


On My Command

by jdalex



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: He obeys, his eyes are dark and pleading. She doesn’t know what happened today, what brought him to her in this state, but that look is all the confirmation she needs to continue. She can see now how desperate he is for this. To give up control.





	On My Command

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 6 years since I've written anything but Chris Evans brings me out of retirement. I'm trash for this man. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, Chris and OFC are in an established relationship that sometimes involves D/s. Standard color guide is referred to. Green = good, yellow = slow down, red = stop.

Three short, precise knocks on her front door pull her attention away from her phone. She glances at the time, a quarter past seven. She wasn’t expecting company. She walks out to her entryway and even through the frosted glass she knows who’s at the door. She flips the deadlock and opens it.

“Chris? I didn’t think –”

“Sorry, Miss.” He responds and walks past her toward the living room.

_Oh._

She shuts the door and follows behind him slowly, pausing at the archway into the living room she leans against the wall.

He shucks out of his jacket and places it carefully across the back of one of her accent chairs before toeing out of his shoes and putting them neatly by an end table. He glances at her for a moment, locking eyes before dropping to his knees and bowing his head. She presses her lips together, studying him. His muscles are tense, shoulders firm. She walks into the room quietly, bare feet against the hardwood. She tips her head to the side, noting how his jaw is clenched. His hair is messy, a stark contrast, he’s usually very put together.

She’s next to him now, bending down slightly, she gets her hand under his chin and tips his head up. His eyes drop, eyelashes fanned across his cheeks.

“Look at me.” Her voice is soft but the command behind it isn’t.

He obeys, his eyes are dark and pleading. She doesn’t know what happened today, what brought him to her in this state, but that look is all the confirmation she needs to continue. She can see now how desperate he is for this. To give up control.

She hums, a low noise in the back of her throat and twists her fingers, digging her nails into the sensitive skin of his throat. His mouth opens with a puff of air and he flexes just slightly, pushing his neck further into the pressure of her fingers.

“Get up.”

He does.

“Take your shirt off.”

He does.

She turns her back to him and walks into the kitchen. He knows better than to try and follow when she hasn’t commanded him to do so. His palms are sweaty and he cracks his knuckles to release some anxious energy. She passes by the entry of the living room after a moment, calling for him to follow. His nerves melt, he’s better when he’s following her instructions and falls in line behind her quickly.

The hallway is dark and when she turns the light on in her bedroom it takes a second for her eyes to adjust. She can feel him behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She pauses for a moment, waiting to see if he’ll touch her. Of course, he won’t, not tonight, not like this, not without her orders to do so.

She turns to face him, revealing the cup of ice in her hand. She reaches her free hand out to touch his chest and he sighs at the contact. She trails her fingers along his collarbones first, watching as goosebumps raise in the wake of her touch. She moves down across one nipple, already hard, then to the other. His breathing picks up just slightly as she flicks her thumb across his nipple. She trails her fingers further down. His stomach is hard and she digs in her nails, leaving faint red trails. Resting her hand against the jut of his hip, she pauses, listening to his breathing.

“Green.” He whispers.

She smirks and hooks her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. She pulls and he comes easily, moving with her as she backs up towards the bed. She places the cup of ice on the nightstand and pulls her hand away from him. Crossing her arms across her chest, she looks him in the eyes. She’s wearing a tank top and knows how her breasts look. His eyes fall, she knew they would, he loves her breasts. He licks his lips.

“Get naked Chris.”

He does as she says, putting the clothes in a small pile next to the wall and returns to her. His cheeks are flushed, she’s not sure if it’s due to arousal or embarrassment. Possibly, probably, both. She muses for a moment, racking her eyes over the sight in front of her. He’s simply gorgeous. And he’s hard, cock standing out between his thighs. She’s sure he’s been like that since he walked in her house.

She nods her head towards the bed, “On your back.”

He settles in, stretching his legs into the mattress and turns to look at her. She opens a drawer in her nightstand and pulls out a tie. He raises his hands above his head immediately, interlocking his fingers.

“Good boy.”

He shivers at the praise, something not missed on her. She straddles his stomach then. The rough fabric of her jeans rubbing against his soft flesh. Reaching up with deft fingers she wraps the tie around his wrists.

“Color?” she asks.

“Green.”

“Good.”

She stands and shimmies out of her clothes, save for her bra and underwear before reaching into the cup. She pulls out a single ice cube to which she pops in her mouth. Digging in for a second one, she then settles back on him, lower this time, careful to avoid his cock. She places the ice cube gently in the center of his chest and he gasps. She pushes it slowly across his skin, melting against his hot flesh. She dips her head down and takes one nipple in her mouth as she brushes the other with the ice cube between her fingers. His body shudders, a small moan leaving his lips.

She pulls her mouth away with a lewd, wet noise once the ice has melted on her tongue. She pushes the ice cube in her hand lower. His stomach dips at the cold sensation, water trails are falling towards the sides of his body, the sheets are starting to get wet. She barely makes it to his bellybutton before the ice has melted completely. She reaches into the glass for another and glances at his face. He’s breathing through his mouth, panting. But she can see how red his bottom lip is, can practically make out the indentations from his teeth. She tsks and reaches out to rub her thumb across it.

“How many times have I told you to not keep quiet?”

“I’m sorry, Miss.”

She pushes her thumb into his mouth, and he sucks, working his tongue along her digit. Imagines of previous nights flash before her eyes, she knows what his mouth can do. Can feel it against her clit. But that’s not for tonight. She pulls her thumb away and grips his throat, giving a squeeze that she knows will go straight to his cock. His eyes roll back in his head.

“Don’t let me catch you with your teeth on that lip again, do you understand?”

She releases her pressure just enough to bring him back to her.

“Yes Miss, I understand.” His voice is wrecked.

Back to the task at hand, she finally grabs another ice cube. Picking up where she left off, she circles it around his bellybutton, expertly avoiding his dick. She moves to the side of his body, into the indentations of his hip that she likes to bite at. Then inward slowly, his cock twitches as she gets closer. She keeps this up for a while, melting ice along his hip, lower abdomen and thighs but she won’t touch him where he wants her to the most. She can’t keep up with how many ice cubes have melted across his body anymore.

He moans her name suddenly, begging her to touch him.

She looks up at him pointedly, but his mind and body aren’t communicating at full capacity anymore. His head is pushed back deep in the pillows. She watches as he swallows hard, his chest is heaving, nipples standing out hard against his skin. She thinks about punishing him, he’s supposed to call her one name and one name only on nights like this. But she liked it, she can’t lie to herself that doesn’t love the sound of her name on his lips, especially when he’s in this state. And so, she moves past it, she pushes one hand up his body, racking through the hair on his stomach and with the other, she brings the ice to wear his cock and balls meet. The noise that leaves his mouth is purely animalistic. His head snaps down to look at her and she smirks up at him.

“Fuck” he breathes. His hips hitch up, looking for any sort of friction.

Slowly, she pushes the ice up along that sensitive vein, and he’s shivering, full body. Her movement pushes another moan out his lips, long and low. It’s fully melted by the time she gets to the tip and so she pushes her thumb against his slit, mesmerized as a drop of pre-come leaks out.

“Miss please, please.”

“Do you want me to ride you Chris?”

“F-fuck, yes, please Miss, please.”

Nights like this, it’s easy for her to ignore how turned on she is, she has to focus on him and disconnects from her body. But thinking about his cock inside of her slams her arousal into the forefront of her mind. She’s aching with it, panties soaked from how turned on she is. She strips quickly, fully aware of the weight of his gaze on her body. It makes her feel powerful and so she slides her cunt against his cock, echoing his moan this time. She reaches up past his head, grabbing at the quick release knot and freeing his hands. She needs his touch.

He’s on her instantly, hands squeezing at any inch of her he can get to, her thighs, her ass, her breasts. She rocks against him, her breathing is picking up pace, meeting his own. She’s reaches down between her legs to get a hold of him and guide him into her. He flexes up into her heat, needing more and she sighs when her thighs come to rest against his hips. She’ll never tire of how he feels, stretching her but in the best way possible.

His hands on her hips now but only for something to grab onto. She’s in control. She makes the decision as to how long this is going to last. Rocking forward, she places a hand on his chest for leverage, the other finding her clit as she starts to move on his length. Slow and precise to begin with but it doesn’t take long for the desire take over.

It builds low in her stomach, amplifying as she moves. She rubs her fingers faster, hips starting to falter, and he knows he can pick up where she’s leaving off. He snaps his hips up into her, watching her finger on her clit, watching himself disappear insider her. It sets his skin on fire.

“I’m gonna come.” He whines, forehead creased. He doesn’t want to yet, she’s not as close as he is.

“Wait.” She whispers.

Somehow, he finds the self-control to slow his hips. He sucks his thumb into his mouth and then pushes her hand out of the way. He presses his palm against her stomach and flicks his thumb against her clit. She cries out his name in surprise, clenching around his cock and the air leaves his lungs with a rush. She drops her head, hands pressed into his chest.

“Yes.” She hisses, “Fuck me Chris.”

He does.

She comes quickly after that, stars bursting behind her eyes. She feels him come beneath her, hears him, moaning, it rings in her ears. She rolls off of him lazily, sweaty and sated. He follows after her, wrapping an arm around her waist and presses his lips against her neck.

“You said my name. Twice.” Her voice is level. She runs her fingers through his short hair, messing it up further. He hums, loving the attention before burying his face further into the crook of her neck.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t hate it,” she muses, and then, “but you should probably be punished for it none the less.”

“I think that’s only fair.” He responds, pulling himself tighter against her.

She smacks his ass. Fast, hard and it startles a noise out of him that sounds a bit like a squeal. He pulls back to look at her face and she can’t hold onto the façade any longer. Laughter erupts from her lips and he follows behind her, eyes crinkling. His fingers dig into her skin and he absolutely lights up the room with how big he’s smiling. She thinks she loves him then.


End file.
